Shattering Stars/Dragoon
=Dragoon= The fight takes place in Chamber of Oracles. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. To get to Chamber of Oracles, you'll have to pass a couple weight switches in Quicksand Caves, so if you're not a Galka, you'll need someone to help you open them with 1 Galka, 2 Hume/Elvaan/Mithra, 3 Tarutaru, or [[Loadstone]]. Obtain A Dragoon's Testimony from one of the following: * Delta Sahagin (Level: 62 - 72) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Ocean Sahagin (Level: 75 NM) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Orcish Dragoon (Level: 65 - 69, 69 - 72) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) =Guides= A really simple fight Everyone is making this alot harder than it has to be. I didn't sleep to 100 tp. I used a Hedgehog pie before entering, then entered. I used an icarus wing and immediately penta thrusted Maat. At this point, he summoned his Wyvern. I jump and High jumped, then swung once then used Spirit surge. After this, a jump + high jump and you should be back at 100 tp and another Penta should end the fight. I was not exceptionally geared, this is a really easy fight and you really shouldn't be attacking his Wyvern at any point during the fight. Video: thumb|428px|left A Maat Fight Strategy Bring along a fish chiefkabob, about 3-4 sleep potions, a dozen hi potions and some Selbina milk. Use the sleep potions and Opo-necklace to get your TP up like always. Summon your wyvern and use your food and drink. Now, engage Maat and hit him five times or so and he will summon his wyvern. By this time, you should have 100% TP. Penta thrust Maat's wyvern but don't change targets, this will prompt your wyvern to breath on Maat. Jump and high jump, hit Maat a few times then use super jump and then immediately break target and turn away from Maat (so you're engaged still but not attacking Maat). Maat and your wyvern will be locked in battle and with some luck, your wyvern will finish him off for you. If it doesn't, turn around and take him out yourself. He should be near death by now. Also an Added Note By Kaziel of Kujata. I have another strategy that I found to be more effective for this fight as the above method did not work for me. I brought one sole sushi, an opo-opo necklace, An icarus wing, a stack of selbina milk and a stack of sleep potions. I also had 2 sun rings, a spike necklace, an Assault Jerkin, The Drachen Armet (bad I know.. cause I subbed warrior.), My colossal lance, 2 spike earrings, tarasque mittens, rutter sabatons, amemet mantle, Barone Cosciales and a life belt. I entered the fight naked so maats stats would be crippled. Then I equipped the opo-opo necklace and used the sleep potions to sleep myself to 300% TP. (Remember to re-equip your armor when entering the BCNM.) Maat will not attack you until you hit him first. As soon as you get 300% TP you will wake up. Use the sole sushi and the selbina milk now. Then Spirit Surge Engage Maat and penta thrust him. This should take a big chunk of his life. Then quickly jump and high jump. Use your Icarus wing now and penta thurst him one more time. This should do more than enough damage to finish maat off. I just ignored his Wyvern, It is too much of a distraction. Another note from Legolaas Beat Maat in record time- 5:50. Level: 70DRG. Used: 6 sleep potions 1 rice dumpling 1 max potion 1 icarus wing Equipment: Skystrider, Mythril Grip, Zeal Cap, Opo-Opo Necklace, Chivalrous Chain, Fowling Earring, Spike Earring, Assailant Ring, Garnet Ring, Pallas's bracelets, Tabin Jupon, Amemet Mantle, Potent Belt, Barone cosciales, Tiger Ledelsens, and Tiphia sting I used the naked strategy :) as other guides suggest, equipped the Opo-Opo neclace and used sleeping potions, adding equipment as I slept. When TP was 100, used rice dumpling, and called wyvern. I had macros set for everything else. I only hit him with one regular (critical) hit, used Max-Potion, used Icarus wing, used Penta Thrust, Jump, and High Jump. The total time was 5 min, 50 sec. Another note from Nethomas I m a Hume just hit lv70. Get the quest form Maat, then rush to Davoi and get the Testimony. After I got the paper, i get nake and go back to Maat and hand in the paper. He warp me to somewhere I've never been. As easy and what it said above, I don't have Opo-opo and potions, just chew a wing (TP100), eat a Hedgehog pie and then dress up my gear and rush to Maat. The fight is actually very messy because I was too nervous and forgot all short cut, but i manage to perform all moves: 1. Penta Thrust 2. Jump + Jigh Jump 3. Spirit Surge (I found that i got 120%+ TP so i didn't jump) 4. Penta Thrust (5. Jump + Jigh Jump again) And by the time i go to step 5, Maat simply give up. Key Gears: Skystrider Barone Cosciales Barone Corazza Chivalrous Chain Key items: Food and Icarus Wing Time: 2min17sec HP left: 396 Sub: /RDM (my RDM was 41, so, @ 35 when sub) BTW, i didn't use the "Instant Warp". Instead, i just walk out and after i zone to Quicksand Cave, I found that there is a Ground Tome and I just spent 50 tabs and warp back home. This was my first time meet Maat, my heart was beating like crazy, but it was easy. A Maat Fight Strategy2 enter , eat attack meat and equip your DD gear. sleep 100TP (or more if you like, it won't matter much with Penta thrust) engage him and Penta thrust, Jump and High jump melee a few hits 'till you get 100TP or 'till your HP hits 50% points penta thrust, then Spirit surge (now you should get your wyvern's TP, you may check it using before using the 2H) if he didn't call wyvern yet, penta thrust him with some jumps, pop an Icarus wing and Penat thrust to finish him off. A Maat Fight Strategy3 This strategy is totally made up of common sense. Well, the above strategies are pretty good but you can still add more. Bring the usual, opo-opo necklace with a stack of sleep potions, bring a few hi-potions for emergency ( they shouldn't really be needed), an iccarus wing, and stack up on your str gear and ws mods, a plate of sole sushi, and some regen drinks. Now, there is this rumor that maat's stats with be crap if you go in naked, I have heard that and the opposite. I would rather go in naked, just incase this rumor is true. Have your opo-opo necklace equipped, use your sleep pots to obtain 300% TP. Equip all your ws gear and head in. Hit Maat once, pop a ws, iccarus wing, pop another ws, and finally once your pet reaches 100%TP+ use your 2hr and ws again. If he isn't dead by then, repop your wyvern and keep on hitting until he is. I'm fairly sure 3 ws will take him down. If he isn't dead by then, jump, and high jump, wait for 100% TP and ws again. This whole fight is based on your ws' so make them frequent and make them count. Good luck :D Note: also with your ws gear include a good amount of acc, because most polearm ws are multihit, so it's good to make them all hit. A Maat Fight Strategy4 The object of the Maat fight is to do as much damage as possible before Maat can get 100 TP. You will need a piece of Squid Sushi, some Sleeping Potions, a couple of Health Regen drinks (2 at most, if done right, you will only need one), an Icarus Wing, and about six Hi-Potions, as well as an Opo-opo Necklace and a Blink Band. Sleep up to 100% TP, and then eat your food and use your blink band. run through the door and walk up to Maat. Drink your food and then use Spirit Surge. Engage Maat and use Penta-Thrust. Right after you use Penta-Thrust, he will summon his wyvern. DOn't even bother with it, because it doesn't do that much damage. Use your Icarus Wing right after you use Penta-Thrust and Penta-Trust again. Now Jump and High Jump and you should have around 45 TP. Within two or three hits, you should have 100 TP. Penta-Thrust one last time and Maat should be dead. Use Hi-Potions when necessary. As long as you have more then 1000 HP you should be fine. Chances are you will be able to do enough damage to defeat Maat before he can even get 100 TP. A Maat Fight Strategy5 This fight is above and beyond easy. Take a full macro line and do the following. 1: Call Wyvern 2: Penta Thrust 3: Item: Icarus Wing 4: Penta Thrust 5: Jump 6: High Jump 7: Spirit Surge 8: Jump 9: High Jump 10: Penta Thrust Just like all other sets, Opo-opo Necklace and sleeping potions. Sleep to 100%, I ate a Carbonara for the big boost in hp. Run in, and run down your macro list. I did this at level 66, and took just over 400 damage. Dark Mezraq, Scorpion Harness, Jaridah Bazubands, 2 Fluorite Rings, 2 Spike Earrings, Life Belt, Amemet Mantle, Drachen Brais, Drachen Greaves and Drachen Armet. ignore Maat's wyvern totally. After all was said and done, My clear time was 8 minutes... because I made the mistake of sleeping to 100%, then using food, and healing... then had to sleep to 100% again. My mistake. But upon actually engaging Maat... fight lasted 30 seconds. A Maat Fight Strategy6 This is the plan I used at level 68 to crunch Maat in seconds: Bring all the usual stuff, Sleep Potions, Opo-Opo Necklace, a few Hi Potions, and some kind of attack food, I think I used a Meat Chiefkabob, nothing really fancy. Additionaly, bring a Blink Band and an Icarus Wing. Making a macro for the Icarus Wing is of the utmost importance. Upon entering, I slept to 100 TP, used the Blink Band, and ate my food. Engaged Maat, hit him a few times, then threw down Skewer. After the WS, I quickly used my Icarus Wing, and hit him with Penta Thrust to Self-SC Compression, and he was done. I didn't have to use Spirit Surge, or any of my Jumps. My Wyvern didn't even get a chance to use a Breath Attack, Compression hurt him so badly. Confirmation of strategy effectiveness (from another player): I tried this and it worked wonders. With the Blink Band, I only took 157 DMG from Maat, and broke the record for the Asura server ^_^ This is a side note from tyscot, This strategy worked best for me at level 67, came a little close to death but good old spirit surge helped a bunch, I estimatied that maat's health for dragoon's should be some where around 1900-2200, the fight will last no more than 15 seconds, not even kidding you, thats how fast you need to use everything, rember macro EVERYTHING, that saved my ass a bunch when fighting him, Hi-potions+3 is probally not needed cause he will attack that quick, i used 1 sole sushi, if this dosn't help then hopefully you find something thats better, BESST of luck to all you dragoon's out there :D I essentially used the same strategy at level 70, though I used a Tavnazian Taco for the defense boost. Health dropped pretty low, but I started out the fight with less than full, and didn't really know my macros that well so I didn't get off my attacks as fast as I could have. Took the skillchain, two normal hits, and a Jump to kill him. Broke the record for Fenrir. User:TinDragon (talk) 00:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) A Maat Fight Strategy 7 This was done at lvl 70 and done post 2 handed patch, so it seemed really easy to me. anyway Setup was Main: Colossal Lance Head: Walkure Mask Ears: Spike Earrings Neck: Chiv. Chain Body: Assault Jerkin Hands: Drachen finger Gauntlets Rings: Sun Ring (Finger 1 and 2) Waist: Life Belt (I Think) Legs: Barone Legs Feet: DRG AF Tactic: Ok, so this being my first maat fight, I Went in as DRG/WHM, I didn't do any Sleeping to 100% or anything. /attack Maat and run towards him (with your Wyvern out), getting first blood on him, after you hit him, use an Icarus Wing to get to 100% then penta thrust him, Jump, High Jump then straight after use Spirit Surge. once you have used Spirit Surge, Jump and High Jump Maat again, after that you should have enough TP to let loose another Penta-Thrust and beat him. Using this tactic not only did i beat him, but i beat him in 1 minute and 24 seconds, which i was told was the fastest, but i needed confirmation on that ^^. Notice that i didn't use any Food or Sleep to 100% TP just went in and kicked his butt, I hope this Strat works with everyone else ^^ and good luck! A Video of the above strategy can be found on youtube at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Orikar366k# Tyh A Maat Fight Strategy 8 This strat is just like the one above but I used different (and much worse) gear. Main: Engetsuto Head: Drachen Armet Ears: Fang Earring x2 Neck: Chiv. Chain Body: Tabin Jupon (give me a break I'm poor!) Hands: Drachen finger Gauntlets Rings: Drake Ring, Fluorite Ring Waist: Swordbelt +1 Legs: Feral Trousers Feet: Drachen Graves As soon as you enter, Call Wyvern, use your food (I'm pretty sure I used Sole Sushi) and pop an Icarus Wing. Run up to Maat, Penta Thrust, Jump, High Jump, Spirit Surge, Jump, High Jump. If you are wearing Barone gear you should have enough tp for another penta, at this point I did not because my wyvern only had a chance to hit once or twice before I used Spirit Surge, so if you don't have 100% yet just keep hitting until you do. The second penta thrust should be enough to finish Maat off if you ignored his wyvern. I finished with a time of 1:22 on Quetzalcoatl. A Maat Fight Strategy 9 Main: Colossal Lance Head: Dandy Spectacles/Blink Band/Scorpion Helm Ears: Spike Earring x2 Neck: Opo-Opo Necklace/Chiv. Chain Body: Scorpion Harness Hands: Raptor Gloves Back: Amemet Mantle Rings: Venerer Ring, Balance Ring Waist: Life Belt Legs: Barone Cosciales Feet: Tiger Ledelsens I finally did it - took me 5 tries. I used the macro palette idea from above. I wore the Dandy Spectacles only as I talked to Maat and entered the BCNM. After i entered the door, I put on my armor and used a scroll or re-raise (just in case). Alt 1: /ja "Call Wyvren" Alt 2: /item "sleeping potion" (4x) Switched to Chivalrous Chain Alt 3: /item "sole sushi" Alt 4: /item "selbina milk" Ctrl 1: /item "blink band" Ctrl 2: /equip head "scorpian helm" I ran out and engaged Maat Ctrl 3: /ws "penta thrust" Ctrl 4: /ja "super jump" (give you a second to regroup) Ctrl 5: /item “vile elixir” Ctrl 6: /ja “jump” Ctrl 7: /ja “high jump” Ctrl 8: /item “icarus wing” Ctrl 9: /ws “penta thurst” Ctrl 10: /ja “Spirit Surge” (may have used before last penta) A Maat fight strategy 10 I'm an Elvaan male so this strategy worked fine for me. There's really no need to kill his Wyvern. I slept to 100 tp, Went in there did a penta thrust for 700, Icarus wing, then Penta again and I did 800, by then maat should be done if not just do a Jump and high jump, No 2hr needed Head:Drachen armet @_@ Neck: Chiv chain Body: Assault Jerkin Hands:Pallas bracelets Earrings: Fowling earring and minuet earring Rings: Victory ringX2 Belt: Potent belt Feet: Barone Gambieras Back:Amemets+1 Weapon:Engetsuto Gogo dragoon~ A Maat Fight Strategy 11 Went in as DRG67/SAM00 for the fight. Recommended to bring an Icarus Wing (not required, I won without it), 4 Sleeping Potions, 3 Hi-Potions, and an Opo-Opo Necklace. At the start, sleep to 100% TP, then Call your Wyvern before you go in and engage Maat. Hit him a few times until he summons his wyvern, and without changing targets, (so you'll keep attacking Maat without delay), use Penta Thrust on Maat's Wyvern. It will easily fall under the attack. Then Jump and High Jump Maat, and hit him with attacks until your wyvern has enough TP to get you to 100% (use to check this). Spirit Surge, then Penta Thrust. Maat fell under my next two attacks, so I didn't use my Icarus Wing, but if you want, you can and follow up with a second Penta Thrust to finish him. Pop Hi-Potions as needed. Also recommended to bring a Pamama/Persikos Au Lait (I used the former)and a Tavazanian Taco for the extra VIT and DEF. Helps keep you alive and all. -Kensagaku, Kujata server Weapon: Grand Knight's Lance Sub: Mythril Grip Ranged: N/A Ammo: Bibiki Seashell Head: Walkure Mask Neck: Merman's Gorget Ear 1: Fang Earring Ear 2: Fang Earring Body: Scorpion Harness Hands: Drachen Finger Gauntlets Ring 1: Assailant's Ring Ring 2: Ecphoria Ring Back: Amamet Mantle Waist: Swordbelt Legs: Crow Hose Feet: Drachen Greaves A Maat Fight Strategy 12 Went in as Mithra 69DRG/00SAM, I brought 3 Sleep Potions, bring at least 4 to get 100% with the Opo-Opo Necklace, I went with 3 because thats all that was on AH at the time. I also used about 3 HI-Potions from a Hi-Pot. Tank. Used Selbina milk(not really needed, not very much regen anyway) and a Tavnazian taco. Before I entered the Burning Circle I had taken off all the gear that would give me bonus's. I messed up and used the sleep pots before reequiping gear etc. Went into fight after using food etc and jumped and high jumped to make up for lost TP, Maat called wyvern fast, and used a weapon skill that brought me to about half, and using some high pots, Penta thrusted Maat's Wyvern without changing targets, and super jumped at around 200 HP. Without disengaging broke target lock and ran to let wyvern hold aggro, wyvern at about 20% hp and maat about 40% I spirit surged after checking wyvern TP with when my wyvern was around 50%. Maat ran towards me hitting me to 120 and I penta thrusted to victory. Barely made it for first attempt, will work alot better if you have either 100% to start with or an Icarus wing. -Ayra:Kujata Ayraprime 05:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Guides The Maat Strategy This guide is to help Dragoon's everywhere get a record of 1 minute and 10 seconds or less fighting Maat. I done this fight about 3 months ago and It was the easiest ever. First of all You don't need an Opo-Opo Necklace as it is useless. The only thing you need is Sole Sushi, or a Tavnazian Taco whichever one you like better, also an Icarus Wing. Once you zone in to fight Maat, Simply run up to him and do the following: Attack, Icarus Wing, Penta Thrust, Jump, High Jump, Spirit Surge(if your HP is not low enough for 2hr then just grab an extra hit or 2 in then use it), Jump, High Jump, Penta Thrust(if you don't have enough for another Penta Thrust DO NOT PANIC you probably will need an attack or 2 and yes you can survive). This is the exact strategy I used and Maat fell before I even knew he died lol. You don't need any special gear, just decent gear will be perfectly fine. By the way this was my first attempt at a Maat fight for DRG and I broke the record at 1 minute 4 seconds GO Phoenix Server :). Kirakuro 06:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC)Kirakuro The Maat Strategy 2.0 I spent quite some time researching this fight as this was my first fight against Maat. I will say that it was a challenging experience, but as stated above there is no need to overspend for this fight. If you have decent gear, and I'm not talking about anything special, then you will be fine. I used the AF set with a level 60 spear, the Dark Mezraq, and some agi earrings, alongside some +DEX rings. In addition, I had the +10acc belt and a spike necklace. Like previously stated, nothing special here. So I followed the advice of some and this is what I took with me: x5 Hi-Potion + 3, an Icaurus Wing, and a plate of sole sushi. This cost me about 17k gil for the attempt. As expected, I farmed the testimony and headed to Maat for the challenge. I zoned into the fight immediately running toward Maat. Just open the door, use your food, use the Icarus Wing, and engage Maat. Run up to him and immediately use Penta-Thrust. Then Jump, Super Jump, and begin to take some hits. Once your HP is low, use your 2hr spirit surge. If used correctly, you should be about or at full health, and having 100%+ TP. Use Penta-Thrust again, then Jump and Super Jump. He should be waving the white flag at this point and with any luck, you'll have a new server record. Tip: It is important to use macros. Below are the macros I setup before the fight. These are in order of usage as well. Macro - ctrl /ja "Jump" /ja "High Jump" /ws "Penta Thrust" /ja "Spirit Surge" Macro - alt /item "Sole Sushi" /item "Icarus Wing" /item "Hi-Potion +3" Mathias/DRG - Shiva Maat Clear Time Record Holder Warning for Mithra DRG Unless others have succeeded to the contrary, the non-Opo necklace strategy did NOT work for me. I used Selbina Milk, Sole Sushi, Icarus Wing, 2 Hour, etc all macro'd and done in as much time as it took for me to hit the buttons and died. I have +49 ACC from gear plus my DEX and used the best equipment available short of Assault Earring. Maybe if I ate meat it would have worked but for those considering this strategy and are Mithra please keep my experience in mind. Maybe some more STR would work better but I just say don't risk it and just get an Opo...>< In my opinion this is incorrect. I am lvl 70 Mithra, "IF" sub-job stats matter I went sub RDM. Combat skills were Polearm 232 Evasion 209 Parrying 107 This was my first Maat fight ever! Gear I used was Dark Mezraq, Mythril grip +1, Empress Hairpin, Spike Necklace, Beetle earring, Drone earring, Drachen Mail, Gigas bracelets, Assailant ring, Garnet ring, Amemet Mantle +1, Headlong belt, Drachen brais, Drachen greaves. Stats were, Str: 63 +17, DEX: 69+10, VIT: 60+6, AGI: 66+7 INT/MND/CHR:56/56-6/57. I went in naked, heard the rumors figured it couldn't hurt.Geareed up, Used Persikos Au Lait, Sole Sushi, Icarus wing. Attacked Maat, Penta thrust, Jump, High jump, waited for a hit or two for TP. (was at about 50% (633)HP) Used Spirit Surge (2HR) and Jump, High Jump, Penta thrust. Maat fell before motion for ws went off, no wyvern breath was used. This took 1 minute and 33 seconds I hope this helps!!! Bismarck 2/24/11 Katarlkatarl Yet Another Stratagy I was 1/4 and used most of these, or parts of these stratagies. This is the one that worked for me. Take your best DD gear! I reccomend an O-hat, Scorp Harness, Barone shorts and Tabin Boots+1 as a starting point. Also bring an Opo-opo, Selbina milk, a Sole Sushi, Icarus Wing and at least five Sleeping Potions. I also brought a Hi-Potion Tank and as many Elixirs as I had on hand, just in case. I reccomend setting macros in this order: Penta Thrust, Icarus Wing, Penta Thrust, Jump, High Jump, Penta Thrust, Spirit Surge. I made the second row of macros for my medicine and milk, just in case. Also, make SURE your Polearm skill is capped. Ready. Now get nekkid and talk to Maat. Don't get dressed until you're in the battlefield. Call your wyvern and equip your DD gear (and Hi-pot tank if you're paranoid like me) along with your Opo-Opo. I alternated between Sleeping pots and making Hi-pots. Once you get enough TP (100% minimum, but the more the better) equip your DD neck and back. Drink your milk, eat your food and run on in. Just run through your macros in order. By the time I hit my third Penta, he was done. Never called his wyvern. Now this was shot number four, just after I got my O-hat and capped my Polearm skill. Good luck! And yes, I am a Mithra :) Dkhyrosha 19:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) A Maat Fight (Mithra DRG) It was easier as I tought. I used just an Icarus Wing. No food was used - because it was my first Maat fight, I was nervous and forgot to eat it. ^^; Entered the battlefield naked, equiped, Attack - Icarus Wing - Penta Thrust - Jump - High Jump - Spirit Surge - Penta Thrust - Jump - and it was already over. Weapon: Colossal Lance Sub: Pole Grip Ammo: Bibiki Seashell Head: Wivre Mask Ear 1: Tortoise Earring Ear 2: Insomnia Earring Body: Scorpion Harness Hands: Savage Gauntlets (forgot to change it...) Ring 1: Sun Ring Ring 2: Garrulous Ring Back: Amamet Mantle Waist: Potent Belt Legs: Drachen Brais Feet: Feral ledelsens Stratagy and Advice Ok, I want to record this while it's still fresh in my mind. It took me three tries to defeat maat-Hume, btw. The first two, someone had told me to /blm to be able to warp out. Don't do this, you get a scroll of instant warp when you win. sub job does matter, you just can't use any of the abilities for your sub. You still get the hp/mp and for drg, you get the elemental breath. Next, macro EVERYTHING. Specially if you have a weak internet connection. For me, it was easier: ctrl1: /ja "penta thrust" (assuming that you slept the tp) ctrl2: /item "icarus wing" ctrl3: /ja "penta thrust" ctrl4: /ja "jump" ctrl5: /ja "high jump" ctrl6: /ja "spirit surge" So, sleep-remember to put your regular piece back on, ctrl1, ctrl2, ctrl3, ctrl4, ctrl5, ctrl6, ctrl4, ctrl5. Keep in mind that when you spirit surge, your timers for your jumps are reset. Plus you get bonuses; jump weakens the mob's defense, high jump reduces the mob's tp; your wyvren's tp is added to yours; and you get 15% more hp that don't need to be healed up. Going in naked does make a difference. The first two times I did it, maat was hitting me for 200+ points of damage. When I went in naked and geared up right before i engaged, he was hitting me for half that. Just don't do what i did, I slept up 100 tp with the opo-opo necklace and sleeping potions, then equipped my gear-includong my polearm and grip. If you're going to sleep up tp, dress first. I did end up using 2 hi-potions in the fight, which gave me 200 more hp (plus 15% more hp with spirit surge). Maat did 1317 points of damage to me (I only have 1236 hp regularly so I ended the fight with 374 hp). I did 2138 points of damage to him. I used a blink gorget and ate a yellow curry bun (the first 2 times I used sole sushi +1 but maat doesn't exactly have very high evasion so it was pretty much a waist). I don't have any particularly great gear: Weapon:Grand Knight's Lance Sub: Mythril Grip Head: Walkure Mask Neck: Chivalrous Chain Body: Scorpion harness Ear: Coral earings x2 ring1: Assailant's ring ring2: persuivant's ring waist: potent belt back: amamet mantle feet: drachen greaves legs:Barone Cosciales (borrowed-I usually wear feral trousers but after losing twice, a friend helped me out) hands:Tarasque mitts +1 (borrowed, I don't remember the name of my usual piece but they gave attack +4) I don't think that the borrowed gear made a big difference. Sub job, macros, and nakedness did. A Maat Fight Strategy (Part Luck) Oh boy.. 68DRG on Alexander and I barely won the fight with 13 HP left. I won and beat the clear time with a record of 4:03. I nearly fainted out of my chair... Equipment: Primary Hand: Grand Knight's Lance Sub: Mythril Grip +1 Ammo: Happy Egg Head: Drachen Armet Neck: Opo-Opo Necklace > Chivalrous Chain Ear L: Spike Earring +1 Ear R: Beetle Earring +1 Body: Scorpion Harness +1 (Borrowed, Thanks Franchesca of Alexander Hands: Drachen Finger Gauntlets Ring L: Venerer Ring Ring R: Unyielding Ring Back: Amemet Mantle Waist: Life Belt Legs: Drachen Brais Feet: Drachen Greaves Items used: 4x Sleeping Potion, 1x Sole Sushi +1, 1x Icarus Wing. I macroed everyting and failed to use my macros... Slept to 100 TP, went in, smacked him, Jump, High Jump, used Skewer, used Spirit Surge, Icarus Wing, Penta Thrust. MIssed compression chain (what I was going for), but ended up beating him with a second jump. Somehow... Altana was with me and left me with 13 HP by the time I beat him. He hit me with Spinning Attack for 280 damage. Guess I got lucky. Kilasula of Alexander. 75DRG It should be noted that the above strats are not relevant for a 75DRG, as some ATK food and 1 Drakesbane is more than enough to defeat maat from a decent to well geared DRG. My Drakes landed 1298dmg and ended the fight, I used one wing and a yellow curry bun. DRG at 90 Went in with a Bison Steak buff from Abyssea, called George, then started swinging away. Spirit Jump and Soul Jump make this fight a joke. Got 100% TP, finished him off with a Penta Thrust. I was in no real danger during this fight. Didn't break any records. Mifaco 04:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) >>DRG at 70<< This was very easy. I talked to maat naked, went in naked, manually equipped my gear, and kicked his butt. Here's exactly what went down and how I did it: I didn't macro anything! So, I manually put on this stuff: 1. Full AF gear (head, body, arms, legs, and feet) 2. Amemet Mantle 3, Unyielding ring and Garrulous Ring 4. Royal Knight Belt 5. Platinum Earring x2 6. Platinum Grip 7. Engetsuto So, after doing that, I used an Icarus Wing, then ran in and hit him. After the first hit, Penta Thrust> Jump> High Jump> Spirit Surge> Jump> High Jump> Penta Thrust> game, set, and match. No food, no potions, no "gotta sleep for full tp" bull, So, all in all, it was an easy fight. Beat the record @ 1 minute and 29 seconds. Ickerous Of Cerberus, July 28, 2011 Arcaven's Dragoon Strategy Tried many times unprepared fully (6) and then maxed out my Polearm skill and by then I had max Parry and Evasion. Read through all of these strategy and tried this set up which worked easily for me. I don't think having the awesome armor matters too much but as always does help. The set up as follows: Opo-Opo Necklace & 4 Sleeping Potions to get 100% TP --- Sole Sushi --- Make sure Wyvern is out and ready. --- Make sure you got everything equipped especially switching out the Opo-Opo Necklace. Strategy goes like this: Penta Thrust -> Icarus Wing -> Penta Thrust -> Jump -> High Jump -> Spirit Surge -> Penta Thurst. That is all it took to beat Maat. Good Luck. Fresh 70 DRG I was kind of worried because all of the above strategies required a lot of gil to go through with. I had very basic gear, the only notable items were Scorpion's Harness and Golden Spear and 1 HP pot. I only had 188 polearm skill as well, most people told me I HAD to get cap to even think about beating him. Went in, summoned wyvern, attacked him (and missed). My wyvern kept aggro for almost the entire fight while I kept hitting him. He eventually started hitting me instead of my wyvern for a bit so I popped the HP pot. Around 50% of his hp I finally had enough TP for Penta-thrust, used it and won the fight. Really easy. November 15, 2014.